In electronics and computing, a soft error involves changes to data, but not changes to the physical circuit itself. If the data is rewritten, the circuit will work again. Soft errors can occur on transmission lines, in digital logic, analog circuits, magnetic storage, and elsewhere. One type of soft error is a chip-level soft error. These errors may occur when stray particles come into contact with devices on a chip. Because a particle contains a charge and kinetic energy, a particle can hit a device on the chip and cause a cell on the device to change state. If a stray particle were to come into contact with a memory device on a chip and a soft error occurred, the soft error may change the state of a data bit.